To date there are many commercially successful exercise devices, apparatuses, and machines to allow individuals to attempt to accomplish their fitness, health, conditioning, weight loss and rehabilitation goals, that are particularly related to aerobic steppers, platforms, resistance band tubing, and multipurpose equipment. While these apparatuses are adequate for their intended use, used separately these devices have limitations, drawbacks and deficiencies in both the number of exercises that can be performed as well as the muscle groups that may be exercised. A discussion of these types of devices will now be described.
Resistance Exercise Bands
Stand-alone elastic resistance bands are currently in mass use in the fitness industry, and are inexpensive, widely known and are used for improved strength, speed, power, and rehabilitation. They are a medically preferred method of training because they avoid undue stress on the joints and connective tissues, the user is free to explore a full range of fluid movement and receive the benefits of positive and negative resistance. Resistance bands or tubing of prior art are currently used alone or attached to a certain anchor point. i.e.: door, platform or housing.
A main disadvantage of resistance bands or tubing of has been the adjustability factor. To change the resistance level the user must separately change the thickness, length and/or connectivity of the tubing, thus causing inconvenience to the user and restricting the diversity of exercises which may be accomplished due to the variables of height, or strength levels and/or length requirements due to the starting point of the exercise. Another disadvantage is the lifespan of such bands, which must be replaced over time.
Aerobic Steps, Platforms, Benches
These types of devices are generally adjustable in height and are mainly used for cardiovascular and lower extremity conditioning, mostly used in class settings. However, with these systems the participant must generally buy and use a separate set of resistance bands or weights to accomplish the necessary degree of intensity required for a limited muscular workout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,512 to Irwin et al. describe an adjustable stepping apparatus marketed worldwide under the name “THE STEP” as an aerobic unit which is height adjustable, and is used mainly for a cardiovascular workout. This device has limited capabilities of varied exercises and does not teach for conversion into a chair or bench. The Irwin device has no teachings and descriptions for attaching resistance bands/tubes and/or weights to the unit. Such weights and/or resistance bands-tubes would not be adjustable and would have to be purchased separately, used separately and stored separately from the Irwin unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,901 to Weir describes a multi configurable exercise station marketed worldwide under the name (THE DECK). This unit converts from a step to a bench, then a chair, it teaches for storage space. However the Weir device does not teach or describe anyway of attaching fixed adjustable resistance elements such as bands/tubes directly to the unit. Such weights and/or resistance bands-tubes would have to be purchased and used separately from the Weir station.
Multipurpose Equipment
These types of machines and apparatus have generally combined several taught disciplines including steps, weights and/or bars, resistance bands, attachments and benches combined, and have tried to fit the bill of an all in one unit. However, the prior art falls short when it comes to portability, adjustability, functionality, manufacturing costs, space, storage and assembly requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,998 to Siaperas describes a portable exercise platform with a boxlike body, with a storage container with a hinged lid cover that flips up to convert into an inclined position. However, Siaperas does not teach for unit to convert with legs into a bench position high enough off the ground so user may assume many standard bench exercises. Siaperas uses clip rings to attach different multi lengths of resistance elements, but does not teach for permanently attached, self contained selectively adjustable resistive elements. With the Siapieras unit a user must stop exercising and get off the unit, taking time to unclip and manually change the resistance by adding or subtracting different resistance bands of different lengths or strengths to the clip. Thus, the Siaperas device is not practical to be easily used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,301 to Jackson describes a platform with a transportable box like body containing a lid for storage, with hook type members to attach resistive elements. However, similar to Siaperas unit, the Jackson device does not describe converting the unit into a bench, and does not describe any types of permanently attached, self contained, selectively adjustable resistance elements. Similar to Siaperas, this device also requires the user to stop exercising and get off the unit, which takes time to unclip and manually change the resistance by adding or subtracting different resistance bands of different lengths or strengths to the clip. Thus, the Jackson unit is also not practical to be easily used.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0128540 to Engle describes a multi function exercise platform marketed worldwide under the name (MY GYM). Engle shows a portable exercise platform with fixed attached resistance tubes of several different diameters to allow for adjustment of strength, with permanently attached bands contained within the platform housing.
However this apparatus is deficient in several manners. Engle does not allow for converting the platform to a bench or a chair, which limits the exercises that are capable of being preformed from other upright positions. This devices does not allow for self contained storage for bar & handle attachments. To change resistance in strength, the user also must stop the exercise, get off unit, open the attachment clips and add additional tubes of different diameters and strengths to the clip rings located on the outside of the body chamber.
Engle also does not allow for a selectable adjustment in length of the resistance tubes which is necessary for selectable range of resistance due to the height differences of the user and starting point required for some exercises, which restricts the exercises as well as the force needed to exert during the exercises. The resistance tubes permanently contained within the housing are not replaceable by the user once their lifespan has run out. Typical resistance tubes can have an average life span with normal use of about 1 year, due to conditions of being worn-out, overstressed, damaged, torn, dry, etc. Thus, once the lifespan of the tubes runs out, the Engle unit can become unsafe, useless and potentially dangerous to subsequent users.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems, deficiencies and shortcomings with the prior art.